Escape (transcript)
This is the transcript to the Jungle Book fanfic Escape. (Setting: The jungle. The animals are going about their business. Everything is quiet, until the silence is broken by the sound of men whooping. A circus carriage approaches, frightening off the animals. Two men jump off. One of them is short and thin, the other is tall and fat. Both are dressed in top hat and tails. The carriage has the words "Frazetti Bros. Travelling Circus" printed across. The first man,Lennie,inhales.) Lennie: (in an Italian accent) ''Look where we are, Tone. Miles of jungle filled with animals to the ''brim! (claps his hands together) ''A veritable smorgasbord of animals you might say. '''Tony': (giggles) Yeah! (Lennie rolls his eyes at him, in exasperation.) '' '''Lennie': Tone, I ''am the brains, not ''you. 'You ''are the muscle. You are so dumb, I bet if you fell into a ravine, you'd stop and ask for directions. I mean, how... '''Man's voice': ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND! (Tony and Lennie turn around. A muscular grey-haired gun-toting man clad in a safari outfit, Tex Hanson, is striding towards them.) Lennie: (surprised) ''Tex! How are you? Is... ''(Hanson aims his gun just inches from Tony's face.) Hanson: Ya think we're in India for sightseeing?!? Tony: Well...uh.... Hanson: (screaming at the top of his lungs) ''We've come to India to find animals for your ''PATHETIC CIRCUS!?!? (Tony and Lennie clean out their ears.) Lennie: All right! No need to shout about it! Hanson: (calm again) ''I came to India about 20 years ago. To hunt bears. ''(flashes a scar on his left cheek to Lennie and Tony; they exclaim in disgust)'That's ''where I got the scar'.' ''(Just then, Hanson kneels down. He notices a trail of bear footprints on the ground. Using a knife, he examines some dirt in the footprint and sniffs it.) Tony: '''Well, what is it? ''(Hanson laughs evilly.) '' '''Hanson: Well, what a stroke of luck. There's a bear in the vicinity. Let's go find it. Vamoose! (He takes off into the jungle, with Tony and Lennie following him.) (Setting: Another part of the jungle. Baloo is feeding on fruit and singing to himself. Unknown to him, Hanson, Lennie and Tony are watching from the trees.) Lennie: Look, Tone! We've hit the jackpot! Ma would be so proud! Tony: (giggles) ''Yeah! Can we go now? ''(He moves forward, only for Lennie to stop him.) Lennie: I swear ''Tony, if I hadn't promised Ma on her deathbed I wouldn't kill ya, I'd strangle the living daylights outta ya! ''(He makes strangling motions. Tony cringes.) (Hanson is staring at Baloo, extremely focused.) Hanson: I think I've seen that bear somewhere before. Lennie: (uncertainly) ''Are ya sure, Tex? '''Hanson': (shrugs) ''Nah. Can't remember. Anyway, let's bag him. Vamoose. (He moves forward. Baloo, who has been preoccupied with feeding, stops when he hears a twig snapping.) '''Baloo': Hello? Is somebody there? (to himself) ''I'm goin' nuts. Probably just a bird or something. ''(Just then, there is the sound of a rifle cocking. Baloo turns around to see Hanson standing in front of him, aiming his rifle.) Hanson: Say ya prayers, furry. (Suddenly, Baloo has a flashback. He sees Hanson, albeit younger and clean shaven shooting his father, who collapses dead on the ground while he and his mother watch on. Hanson laughs sadistically. When the flashback ends, Baloo charges towards Hanson, growling and knocking him onto his back.) Tony and Lennie: Comin' through! (They come barrelling out of the undergrowth, near crushing one another to death. They approach Hanson and help him to his feet.) Lennie: Tex, are you alright? Hanson: I'm fine. Just help me get this bear down. (Lennie whistles; out of the bushes, several men approach with nets and ropes. After a long struggle, they manage to restrain Baloo.) Hanson: Good job boys. Get him back to the circus. (The men walk off, dragging Baloo as they go. Hanson turns to Tony and Lennie.) Hanson: So, let's see if there any other animals for your circus. (He walks off, with Tony and Lennie following.) (Settıng: The man village. Mowgli is walking through the village streets towards the jungle. Shanti and Ranjan are with him.) Shanti: Mowgli, is everything alright? Mowgli: (sighs) It's just...nothing. Shanti: Come on. What is it? I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. Mowgli: It's just...I've been missing the jungle. I wonder how the animals are missing me. (Just then, Bagheera comes charging out of the undergrowth towards the children.) Mowgli: Bagheera? What is it? Is something wrong? Bagheera: (panting) Poachers...in the jungle...They've captured Baloo! Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan: (in unison) ''What?!?! '''Mowgli: '''We have to save him, guys. Come on! ''(They take off into the jungle.) (Setting: the circus big top. In a room at the back there are two cages. Baloo is in one, in the other is Shere Khan. Tony and Lennie enter with Hanson) '' '''Lennie': Tex, this show is gonna be a success. I can bet ya bottom dollar it'll top the one we did in Vienna. Hanson: I'm sure it will. However, none of this would be possible without the help of Rajiv here. (Rajiv enters; he is a young boy with black hair and wearing a white top, brown pants and sandals.) Rajiv: Well, it was the least I could do. Hanson: Could you give the boy and I a moment, please? (Tony and Lennie nod and exit.) Rajiv: Why must we always do this? Hanson: (laughs) Why?!?! To make me rich, of course! Rajiv: I know, but it's cruel. Hanson: How else do you think I make money? Being kind?!?! Rajiv: But...(Hanson silences him) Hanson: Rajiv, let me tell you something. I took you under my wing out of the goodness of my own heart. If it hadn't been for my...(long pause)...kindness, where would you be now? Rajiv: On the streets. Hanson: Correct. And the streets are a dangerous place for... Rajiv: A boy like me. Hanson: Exactly. Remember this, Rajiv. I ''am the only family you have in the world now. ''I'm ''the only one you can trust. ''(inhales) ''So, you're free to go now. Go and...play or something. ''(They both exit. As soon as they leave, Baloo and Shere Khan start talking.) Shere Khan: Baloo, we have to escape somehow. Baloo: Yeah, but how? (Outside, Hanson is talking to Tony and Lennie. Unbeknown to him, Rajiv sneaks away.) Hanson: (rubs his hands together) I can feel it boys. Sweet sucess is just within our grasp. (Meanwhile, Mowgli, Ranjan and Shanti are still searching) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transcripts